fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures / Spin-Off Cures
are Pretty Cures that were created for a spin-off season for an actual Pretty Cure season. While being counted as official Cures, those Cures have nothing to do with the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]] in general. The ''Sky Pretty Cure Series: Spin-Off Cures include all Pretty Cures that appear in Pretty Cure Nova V! and Hell-Fire Pretty Cure, which are both spin-off seasons to Sky Pretty Cure. ''Pretty Cure Nova V! Cure Étoile Cure Étoile is the first Pretty Cure to transform in her season. Cure Étoile is the carrier of the pink Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is pink. Cure Étoile carries the power of starlight. Her first and only finishing attack is Stardust. Cure Étoile is the first Pretty Cure of stars. Cure Solar Cure Solar is the second Pretty Cure of her season and the counterpart of Cure Soleil. Cure Solar is the carrier of the red Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is red. Her first and only finishing attack is Sunburst. Cure Solar is the first Pretty Cure of the sun. Cure Soleil Cure Soleil is the third Pretty Cure of her season and Cure Solar's counterpart. Cure Soleil is the carrier of the yellow Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is yellow. Her first and only finishing attack is Sunshine. Cure Soleil is the second Pretty Cure of the sun. Cure Nebula Cure Nebula is the fourth Pretty Cure of her season. Cure Nebula is the carrier of the green Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is green. Her first and only finishing attack is Milky Way. Cure Nebula is the second Pretty Cure of the stars. Cure Lunar Cure Lunar is the fifth and final Pretty Cure of her season. Cure Lunar is the carrier of the blue Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is blue. Her first and only finishing attack is Moonlight. Cure Lunar is the first Pretty Cure of the moon. ''Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Cure Blaze Cure Blaze is the Pretty Cure of dark fire. She fights with her flame of darkness against the power of light and protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Blaze is known for spreading a deep red aura right after she transformed or when she uses an attack. This aura is the power of darkness she uses as Pretty Cure. She the evil equivalent to Cure Crimson. Cure Blaze's first attack is Eclipse Incinerate. Cure Volt Cure Volt is the Pretty Cure of dark thunder. She fights with the thunder of darkness against the power of light and protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Volt is usually electrofying and touching her is deadly. Usually, only by touching something or someone, it can take a lot of damage already. Cure Volt is Cure Saffron's evil equivalent. Her first finishing attack is Detonation Blast. Cure Gloom Cure Gale Cure Sonic Cure Sonic is the Pretty Cure of sound waves. She fights with her waves of darkness against the power of light and protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Sonic usually has some bubbles floating next to her, which she can turn into water strikes to attack. Cure Sonic is Cure Azure's evil equivalent. Her first finishing attack is Palpitate Tide. Cure Chronos Cure Chronos is the Pretty Cure of manipulated time. He uses his power of manipulating time to undo actions or fix the end of a day. Cure Chronos usually has some kind of supernatural pocket watch with him, that allows him to play with time even without using his powers. Cure Chronos is Cure Whitney's evil equivalent. His first finishing attack is Aeon Switch Stop. Cure Armor Cure Cool References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Characters Category:Lists